


I love my boss and I also hate him so, so much

by 3dgy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Violent Thoughts, burgerpants pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3dgy/pseuds/3dgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drab about hardcore fanboying. Will be another one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love my boss and I also hate him so, so much

**Author's Note:**

> this is on my tumblr already (gyozappreciation), i just thought i'd put it here too, because why the fuck not. as i mentioned, i'll make a chapter 2 and that'll be from mettaton's pov. it's really just 'hey, i have fanfiction and it might be short and really bad but who knows, someone might enjoy it'.

You're always there, on live broadcast, every hour of the day. There's no break from you and it's starting to make me paranoid because it's like you're watching me all the time. Not 'watching' as in actually paying attention or caring about anything I do, the correct word would be _supervise_. Little check-ons from the screen like you do in real life when you burst into the Burger Emporium without warning. I obviously know this is not _literally_ the case, I'm not stupid. You're doing a performance somewhere, there's no way you'd dedicate any of that time to me (maybe except when there's something from my personalized public shaming album on the tracklist). But - hear me out - it's not nearly as dumb to think you've placed this little screen up high in my workplace to make me feel your superiority. You make yourself present this way.

There's no sound other than you in the breaks when I wait for the next customer. Either it's a faint and distorted-by-speaker version of one of your songs, or it's a quiz show, an advertisement or whatever you have planned for that day. In the end, I have no choice but to look. I could, physically, turn my head around and focus on reordering the kitchen or cleaning up, but that's not how it works with you, Mettaton. One part of my brain wants me to be free from your constant presence while the other wanders off to think things like "Wow, this chap has some real talent" or "His shows are well made and I actually love watching them". I might have been brainwashed.

But eventually, I get a chance to leave that hell of a burger parlor, to get roughly five hours of sleep every night. I finally have some time for myself when I can peacefully lie in my bed in the darkness, and most of all there is _silence_. That's what a poor but mentally sane individual does. And it is, incidentally, what I don't do.

What I do is I rush to my secret drawer under the bed. It has porn in it; drawn porn, to be exact. Nearly twenty volumes of pornographic comics and picture collections and all of them are about you. _Mettaton in slutty lingerie. Mettaton in a threesome. Mettaton x Mettaton_. I take my favourite ones, sit down and hate myself intensively as I rub one out. See, this is why I _know_ I've lost my sanity. I'm at a point where I can't even tell whether it's masochism or sadism, because I would be your leech if I could, but at the same time I want to fucking destroy you and bend you over and fuck you and listen to your pretty voice crack from all the moaning...

I realize I just came from merely indulging in my daily thoughts. Are you laughing at me, Mettaton? You look back from thousands of pieces of merchandise in my room without answering.


End file.
